eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikard
A ranger who the party picked up while fleeing Stormreach. Rikard worships the Silver Flame and taught Booyah about its customs. He lived in a closet on Borrowed Time. History The Dawn of Mourning Rikard is in Stormreach the devestating night it gets attacked by Riedran soldiers. In the chaos of the destroyed city, he hitches a ride with Borrowed Time. They're not trusting of a new face mere moments after they learned it was Dex's brother masquerading as the lich they'd been fighting, so as a precaution they tie him up on deck. Crast questions him and they eventually let him roam free. The Wings of a Prince Rikard puts his ranger experience to good use when it's time to hunt a dragon. He gives advice to Beric, Booyah, and Dex on the creature's fighting style, as well as how to spot his lair and what they might find inside.Ep. 121 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Two When it's time for the fight he joins in, creating a terrifying Sea Hag that holds the dragon back for a short time.Ep. 122 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Three Thrashing of Eras Apparently having feline-esque sleeping abilities, Rikard sleeps for a whole eighteen hours after Charlie isn't there to wake him up. Thus, he's astonished when he awakes and Borrowed Time is on its way to Aerenal to look for an ancient dragon. Dex offers to teleport him whever he wants if he doesn't want to go with them, but Rikard decides to stick it out.Ep. 126 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Three In the battle against the Raven, Rikard spends his time trying to protect the green dragon, but after the Raven uses a powerful spell that will force it to yield its pact, the dragon's own daughter turns it into a heap of ash. Rikard then realizes that there's something very wrong with Booyah—he doesn't talk or respond in any way, even to the point of not knowing his own name. Beric identifies that he's under the effect of a Feeblemind spell.Ep. 129 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Six Waking of the Dreams When it's time for the party to leave Stormreach, Rikard decides to stay. He's been feeling guilt over having abandoned his calling, and knows there are people who need him. He fights with them until he can, and then says his goodbyes.Ep. 141 Waking of the Dreams Chapter Two Spells Physical Attributes A man in his mid to late 40's. His typical garb is ranger leathers, and he carries a bow emblazened with the Silver Flame.Ep. 59 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Five Appearances * Ep. 59 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Five * Ep. 61 The Raven’s Toll Chapter One * Ep. 63 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Three * Ep. 64 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Four * Ep. 83 The Five Runes Chapter Two * Ep. 84 The Five Runes Chapter Three * Ep. 87 The Road Below Chapter One * Ep. 88 The Road Below Chapter Two * Ep. 113 Rising Tides Chapter Five * Ep. 121 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Two * Ep. 122 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Three * Ep. 124 Thrashing of Eras Chapter One * Ep. 126 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Three * Ep. 127 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Four * Ep. 128 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Five * Ep. 129 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Six * Ep. 130 Thrashing of Era Chapter Seven * Ep. 134 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Two * Ep. 135 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Three * Ep. 136 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Four * Ep. 137 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Five * Ep. 138 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Six * Ep. 140 Waking of the Dreams Chapter One * Ep. 141 Waking of the Dreams Chapter Two References and Footnotes Category:NPCs Category:Human